


A Haunting of the Heart

by Princey_Pup1



Category: voltron mentioned
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey_Pup1/pseuds/Princey_Pup1
Summary: While on the run Lukas is consumed in guilt, his depression levels spike to an all knew high. You see this fanged male had left his mate on the battle field bloodied and broken, it was not his greatest hour and so he runs from his failure only to have it come back and bite him a few years later when he runs into  the mate he left. A fight breaks out and some words are thrown around and it leaves the pair more broken then fixed which leads to Lukas leaving for work and being bashed on the street by a small homophobic gang, it sparks an uproar and conflicting opinions in the supernatural and human communities. Wolfy, Lukas's mate, is nowhere to be seen when it installs a fear in the vampires heart that he is unloved.





	1. Just Another Boring Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So this is my first omega-verse story and I've done many pages of research (quite literally, I have a book sitting next to me as I write going over chapter overviews, story boards I made and all the research I could find on this AU.) This will be a mixture of omega-verse, soulmate and fantasy (so werewolves/vampires) AUs. Please don't hate me. 😅. Anyway, without further adue let's start. (Also, please excuse any gramma or spelling mistakes... I'm uh.... dyslexic.) Oh! One last thing, this "book" will have triggering content. I will have. The characters are also OCs, meaning I made them on my damn own. But anyway! Small warnings at the top for you guys though!
> 
> Charters: Wolfy,purposely unnamed character and Lachlan.  
> Warnings: Mention of a deceased person, poor self confidence, poor body image, swearing and mention of self harm scars/scars in general, Gore mention, hunting, shifting and sorta graphic detail, Flash backs, pain, lotsa tears, sexual assault mention, physical abuse mention and many idiots.

The day started like every other, with the piercing noise of an alarm signalling is was time to wake the hell up. Wolfy was absolutely not a morning person and groaned loudly while trying to find his phone in his half asleep daze. 

"Oh my lord, shut the fuck up!" He managed to grumbled out. His normally quiet voice was husky and filled to the brim with pure rage towards this little device. 

He had been having a wonderful dream for the first time in months. He dreamed of green fields of his home and small squeals of his siblings, but the panic inducing noise had cut through the delusion and brought the real horror of death and being sold the the forefront of his mind. 

Having thought about this while hunting down the stupid device, the male slammed the 'stop' button with such force he thought he would've broken it. 

Rolling over he huffed and ran a half asleep hand though his rough shoulder length black hair. The light streamed into his eyes causing him to instinctively try to shield them but unfortunately his hand got caught making him slightly more grumpier about the morning. 

Today was a work day for this small seventeen year old. He had managed to score a tattooing job due to a very close friend who no longer belonged to this world. It saddened him greatly but it made him proud to his core that the shop belonged to him because said friend trusted it to him.

The thoughts ran across his mind as he pushed himself up and began shuffling his way to the bathroom. The timber floors in his apartment helped his legitimate shuffling. 

He had enough time for a shower and a good fifteen minutes of procrastination before he needed to leave for today's session. Stripping off the very little clothing he had the male began to check himself over in the mirror that was starting to fog up from the steaming water.

He noticed that he had dropped some weight and that he was looking sickly again. With a soft sigh he cursed his body and himself, his hand had drifted to his hips where the bone was poking out. It sickened him a great deal but he sadly couldn't do anything about it. 

Making a 'tsk' noise the male looked away from the hideous sight of self harm scars, old battle wounds, engraved words and bones that was him. Wolfy stepped into the shower trying to wash off every inch of his messed up body. 

After spending more then ten minutes in the shower Wolfy decided he should probably get out and get dressed. It would have been simple and easy if he hadn't already started to procrastinate the getting out part. The water was so nice against his back, he was so reluctant to leave anything warm. 

A further five minutes fluttered by and he nodded to him self, finally ready to get out and start this bastard of a day started. 

He gave him self a quick nod. Quickly shut off the water and grabbing a towel the male blinked slowly at his folded cloths. He must have left them out for himself last night knowing he would be an idiot and run late. 

'Run late' ran through his mind once more and he swore softly to himself and started hurriedly throwing on the well worn jeans and black shirt. His hoodie was hanging by the door so that could be a rushed out the door grab. 

He tugged on a mismatching pair of socks and stepped into his shoes while still hurriedly shuffling around the apartment grabbing his back pack, keys and wallet. 

Once all needed objects were obtained he sighed, checked his phone and grunted, it was currently 7:50am meaning he had twenty minutes to get there and set him. He knew he could do it. 

He headed towards the door, pulling his hoodie off the rack and locking the door, heaving another small sigh before beginning to jog down the four flights of stairs to get into the ground level of the building. 

The ten blocks to the pallet would be hell for him since he was jogging. He hadn't eaten and didn't leave early enough to be ahead of the small rush of random civilians. 

He kept getting caught behind slow walkers, running into people and growling to himself. In the end though he did get there on time and that's all that really mattered to him.

Just as the young, black haired male opened the doors he heard a cough and shuffling of feet. "Lachlan, you're a little early. Come sit down while I set up." 

He was the only person on today as it was a Saturday. This wasn't really a normal thing but Lachlan hated crowds and Wolfy didn't have any real plans for the weekends so they agreed weekends would be best for them. 

The piece the male was getting was complicated and largely grey shading. It would be a good eight hour sitting with a small half hour break somewhere. 

***

It took Wolfy around twenty minutes to get all the supplies and chair set up. By the end his ears had finally popped out due to the lack of concentration it took to keep them hidden. 

Lachlan was a Beta, but served as an assassin in a pack. He always thought it was cute when this mess of smells would let himself go. He knew about the youngsters training but not really about his past. 

Whenever asked the small male would stiffen and his eyes would glaze over. It had worried the older but he decided to wait on his smaller friend to be ready. 

"Hey, Wolfy... you never talk about your second sex. Why's that?" The stencil had been placed and inspected by Lachlan before he spoke. 

It was a dragon that stretched from his right peck around his neck with the head sitting on the left. It wouldn't be completed today but that didn't bother the older. 

"Well, it's never come up. People just assume I'm a pack slut or marked to multiple mates. Truth be told I'm neither. We've known each other a long time now so I'm fairly confident you wouldn't hurt me." 

Lachlan watched quietly has the boy set down the tattoo gun and let his tail sway a little. It seemed like he was thinking about the next works carefully. 

"I'm an omega." 

The simple sentence shocked the Beta as he reached out to Wolfys hand. "That doesn't change anything. But I'm really surprised that you've... hidden it this long. I mean, you sway from Alpha to Omega and back again but I just assumed..." 

He didn't know what he assumed because truth be told he didn't care what second sex his friend was. He might have thought he was Alpha by sex but Omega by status, or just a very timid Alpha. He was slightly confused but shook it off. 

"I'm not sure what I assumed. You're a complex wolf, my friend." 

And with that they settled back down and the buzz of the gun started up again. 

** eight hours later ** 

"And! We're done. Let me clean you up and then you can go ogle at yourself."

Wolfy chuckled a bit as he put down the gun once more and gently started wiping down the other mans shoulders and neck. It was the closest he'd been to a male in a while and that seemed to make the male a little more nervous. 

"Thank you, Wolfy." Once cleaned off the larger male happily trodded off to the mirror leaving Wolfy to clean up and back away. 

It had been a further fifteen minutes before Wolfy saw Lachlan again. He had all his gear in hand and pushed the shirtless male out the door. 

"Alright, heres the money. Thank you once again. You're freaking amazing." With that, Lachlan walked off, the cling wrap annoyed him but there wasn't much he could do about that one. 

Wolfy nodded to himself silently and started to head him when he felt his wolf bristle with intense hunger and need to run. "Okay, okay there buddy. Let's go hunt." 

It would be a half hour walk to the hunting grounds so he grabbed out his phone and earphones to help with the time to pass. He felt the tugs of sleepiness and stiffness in his bones but he pushed it way and focused on placing his feet. 

The male sighed.The thoughts of sleep quickly flooding the youngsters brain as he trudged to the hunting grounds. It would be nice to just sleep but his stomach was relentless in it's rumbling while his wolf scratched the back of his brain. 

"Soon..." He hummed to himself, following the tune of the music he was listening to. As the beat started to drop he hopped around, dancing and mouthing along to the song. "Finders keepers." 

He aggressively got into the role of evil demon as he now danced along the road, not caring for the eyes that fell on him with confusion and disgust flaring to life deep within them. 

"I see what's mine and take it!" He has started belting out the lyrics, occasionally mumbling along and other times stopping his dance to scream into the sky. 

The song was always his favourite, but soaking in it after a long day at work seemed to really help wash away the stiffness. 

Witnessing defeat, his tiredness shank away into a corner to wait once again. His songs had changed from 'Emperors new cloths' to 'Sunflower' from Into the Spider-verse.

"Needless to say~" Wolfy didn't care how much he mumbled the song, it made him feel happier and sparked memories of the greatest damn movie he had seen. "You're a sunflower, I think your love would be too much." 

He swayed around and mumbled a lot trying to sing along, they sang a little soft and quickly for Wolfy to clearly pick up the lyrics but he didn't really mind. 

As quickly as it has started it had ended, a new song filling his ears. "And every single secret is broad cast on live TV." The happy, joyous music fell through to a dark, sad song that made awful memories flood back. 

He sang along, his heart tugging along with the lines. "Pull your knife out of my back, your blood runs black." Though some lyrics didn't make sense to him, he got the meaning. "I thought we were friends, but we're enemies." 

The dancing had been paused for this song but sparked up once again as 'Criminal' by Brittany Spears came on. 

"He's a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain't smart. Mumma I'm in love with a criminal." 

And it was true, he had been in love with a criminal once before, well, before they right totally messed him up for the rest of his life. 

His dancing was gathering weirded out looks once more, but he could see the forest now so he just continued being his fabulous, hella gay self. 

Another two or three songs had now long since passed as the forest swallowed the malnourished male.

Walking a little deeper the male decided to pull the headphones from his ears and start to pack them away. He wanted to listen to the forest and make sure no one had followed him, he also wasn't sure exactly where Lachlan's pack territory started. 

He needed to stay alert from here on in, anyone could come out and attack, whether it was a human who knew or another wolf. He tried not thinking about the vampires that hung out here too much, they tend to scare him a little. 

It wasn't even the fangs, or the blood drinking... no it was worse. Most vampires were Alphas, and this seemed to bug the young wolf a little because you could be turned and then *boom* something changed in you as you died and were reborn. 

It seemed... over powered. But, so did shifting and being an animal. He shook all thoughts from his head as he found the gated area of the hunting grounds. 

The grounds were only available for a month, every three months. It seemed weird by it allowed the herd time to breed, get comfortable and more herd members to be integrated. This also meant they wouldn't be killed off easily. 

The herd of deer was sitting at a comfortable 1,000 at this current moment. There was a rule that if a rare case of late breeding a mother carrying is not to be killed, no mothers or babies to be harmed. Basically it was kill the males, the old and the babyless. 

Every wolf, vampire and hunter had to abid by the rules or risk being of being banned and possibly killed by the pack that owned the hunting grounds. 

'Animals raising animals to kill.' 

The thought made the younger male chuckle a little as he pushed open the gate enough to let his skinny frame in. He was happy that the grounds were open to everyone that agreed to the rules. It made things a bit more peaceful between human and creature. 

Walking over to his favourite hollow tree the male sighed. He hated this part, this was the part where he had to once again face his ugly, abused body even though it was worth it this time. 

His hips stuck out and stabbed against his skin, he hadn't been able to eat properly since escaping the place that haunt his dreams. No matter how much he tried to take care of himself he just couldn't. 

He angrily shoved his bag into the tree and began ripping his clothes off. His eyes were screwed tightly together so that he didn't have to look down at himself. 

Nakedness wasn't an issue for his kind, but it was an issue for him. He hated himself because of the way he looked, the way his bones poked out and the way the scars seemed to glow on his skin. 

He growled quietly to himself as his wolf paced around inside trying to claw his way free of the tight bindings of his human. 

'Run.' 'Shift.' 'Hunt.' 

It kept chanting those words over and over until Wolfy finally gave in and breathed out giving him permission to come out.

Shifting had never been easy for the 5 foot 4 boy. It was exhausting mentally, and often lead to heavy panting after due to the pain. It was emotionally hard to shift because as a youngster he was either forced into a shirt or punished by not being allowed to for long periods of time. 

The itching under his skin when they wouldn't let him shift was painful and scarring. 

Wolfy slowed his breathing as the prickling of fur erupted over his body, bringing unwelcomed memories to his mind. He tried not to think about them too much and just let his wolf take over. 

His consciousness faded out a little as the bones started snapping and rearranging in his body. Grunts and whines forced their way out of the now forming muzzle. 

It felt like a burning, grinding, expanding fire had erupted in his gut and was slowly burning its way through his body. 

He thought he would be dead or bleeding at least, but every time he shifted he was always surprised to find neither had happened. 

He opened his eyes after ten minutes of hell, literal hell, and laid in his Wolf form panting heavily. People constantly made fun of his pelt if they caught sight of him. It was rare to see a wolf be half and half. 

He pushed himself up and looked around getting used to the feeling of being on all fours, it was strange since he didn't exactly like shifting. 

He hated the way he looked, half of his pelt was black, while the other half was white. Both parts had swirls and small colouring of chocolate brown. In the middle the two colours seemed to dance together making a their way into each other's territory. 

His pelt had made him a prime focus for abuse. He was just too different.  
(Pic below is Wolfys wolf form. Art work is not mine. Please comment if you know the artist.) 

Taking a nervous step forward, the male glanced around a little and huffed giving up more of his consciousness to his wolf. 

The scent of herd and droppings filled his nose and excited his senses. It was time. The hunger deep within welled up to an impossible swell. 

'Hungry' 'hunt' 'catch' 'kill' 

Those four words chanted over and over in the youngesters head. This was going to help, this was going to set him free. 

It was time to run wild. Run the way nature had intended for the broken mass of staved muscle. 

And with that, it was on. Ginger steps became callops as he started to tear through the forested area of the grounds. The scent of dead became mouth wateringly close, so close he could almost taste them. 

One buck would be enough for this male. One small buck at least. He hoped not to ruin the belt too much this time so that he could take it home.

He hadn't really kept track of how far he had gone into the grounds until he heard soft snorts of the heard. 

Wolfy looked up and glanced out at the meadow full of young, old and beautiful deer. Does and fawns while the buck, both older and young, kept watch. 

Their ears twitched around catching the sounds around them while their eyes were forward trying to sight any danger. 

Wolfy crept up quietly, trying to get closer to the stags. It was hard work since there were vigilant and careful. His eyes racked across their numbers, quickly finding he perfect meal. 

It was a waiting game. 'Slow and steady.' He reminded himself. 'Slow and steady.' 

It became a mentra in his head as he slowly crawled forward on his stomach. He gave his wolf ninety-five percent control so that he could watch and feel. 

It was always a curious thing, letting his wolf hunt. He always felt floaty and dragged along for the ride. He never felt... present. 

Today was going to change that. Today he would learn what it felt like to hunt like a wolf. It excited him. 

The wolf had been studying the actions of his chosen stag and grunted softly when it started coming close. He waited, stating absolutely still. The buck leant his nose cautiously forward trying to detect danger. 

'Stupid move.' He thought softly while watching through the others eyes. He may not be experienced but he did know what would get someone killed. 

That's when it happened, they leapt out sinking claws into the sturdy neck of the youngester while his teeth buried themselves into the muzzle slamming it shut with a sickening crunch. 

Wolfy shivered internally. That was the cruelest noice he had heard, but he knew he was in for more. 

The herd watched with frightened eyes before the head stag gave out the call. It was chaos. Deer ran and jumped and fled the scene, leaving their dying friend. 

They had hit the floor at this point, the taste of blood teasing their tongue. It was sweet, but filled to the brim with fear. The wolf growled removing his teeth from the animals muzzled and making a careful bite through its neck. 

The blood filled his mouth, satisfying the bloodlust for now. The hunger rise up again and Wolfy tore into the soft fleshy stomach. 

His nose did all the searching, but his muzzle did all the work. He tore and shredded into the internal mess of deer not caring about preserving anything. 

He was over eating, but the squelching and sickly sweet taste kept him chained in place. 

That was until he smelt him. 

Lukas. 

The smell brought back so much. Ranging from hideous things to their escape to his feeling. 

The wolf perked up looking over his kill trying to pin point the smell. But he couldn't. It was all around sending him into a frenzy of memories. 

*flashback*

"Lukas..." he called, his voice was trembling. Their cages were close together. The vampire grunted and tapped the bars as his way of acknowledgment. 

"I'm scared..." Wolfy hated this place. He had been been in similar places since a young age and he had always hated it. 

The vampire, however, was very new to this type of scenery and tried to attack anything that walked. 

Except Wolfy. 

"I know, little wolf. I know." He sighed. He too hated it here but he needed to be strong and rescue Wolfy. 

"Can you tell me how many days have passed?" Lukas was staring at his hands. The thirst was becoming uncomfortable. His fangs itched and sent pressure to his jaws. 

"I-I don't know..." 

Another sigh sounded off. But this time it was Wolfy. 

"Their going to take me away soon though..." He quietly wept. His hands tugging at his hair. He wanted to get away. Whether through death or escape, it didn't matter to the younger male. 

"Lukas. Don't let them take me. I hate him." Lukas bared his teeth at the bars and nodded a silent promise. 

The flashback changed scenes and continued on behind the males eyes. 

They were running, where to neither knew. They just knew what they were running from. 

The growls of wolves sparked unsureness in to vampires chest. He was far too weak to run at his normal speed. "Fuck!" 

"Wolfy, I'm sorry." He looked at Wolfy with regret and mumbled the most hated word in Wolfys life. "Solvo" 

He felt something snap inside and everything went black. That word always scared him, he always woke up covered in blood and in the middle of absolutely carnage. 

This time, however, he woke up covered in blood, screaming and crying but very far from the feared sight of death. 

The screaming carried on for hours until Lukas cradled him in his arms shushing him softly. The panic subsided into another blackness. 

*end flashback* 

Wolfy whimpered softly, he was back on his stomach and his ears were pressed against his head. He was glanced around. 

A twig snapped bringing Wolfys attention to a male standing a ten feet away. 

"Wolfy." 

Wolfy laid there, eyes forward and ears pressed down. He wasn't sure what to think or feel about this situation. Right there in front of him was his long lost rock, his soulmate, his best friend. His lover. 

Every emotion seeped into the soft fur of the boy and he whined out. The wolf inside backed down to rub against his conscious. 

'Fen...'

The male was talking with his wolf, trying to grasp some sort of reality and substance as he felt himself start pushing away and forcing the shift. 

After much fighting internally, the young man lay there on the grass, sweating and naked under the eye of the vampire he fell in love with. 

"Lukas... why..."

Lukas grimaced at the form in front of him, the bones sticking out, the sickly grey colour he was and the scars from beatings long ago. This was the broken boy he had fallen for 

"Little wolf, I am sorry for leaving. I didn't want to hurt you. You know what I would've done, you of all people know how dangerous that could be."

"Don't!"

The defiant rouge bared his teeth, a growl suffocating in his throat. His eyes were still trained on the ground. 

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

He ripped his eyes from the dirt below and growled confidently. His second gender almost disregarded, not that is meant much. This little bag of feistiness was no simple omega. 

The treatment of his past and some secret experiments had left the little raven head not quiet one thing or another. 

With his teeth still bared and tears running down his face the young male looked up at the one he loved and curled into himself. 

His ears were flat against his head while his tail was tucked tightly against his leg. 

"You... promised..."

The younger was crying harder. His voice was little above a whisper meaning the words would've been lost if the older was human. 

Lukas could feel his heart break in his chest. The shear weight of his beloved dying in front of him left little pains all over his body. 

"Baby boy, don't cry. I'm here. Come on, look at me please. I didn't mean to be like the rest, I didn't mean for this to happen."

The vampire creeped forward slowly lowering himself to the height of the whimpering mess before him. 

He watched as the male flinched away almost as if his presence hurt. A flicker of guilt slithered up Lukas' spine. 

He loved this boy, this broken, beaten, fierce boy. He was the greatest boy he had ever laid eyes on and he had hoped, for all those years, that the wolf would be one of his soulmates. 

You see, this vampire was very lucky or very unlucky by some accounts. He had two soulmate marks, he wasn't sure who his soulmates were. 

Lukas sat not too far away from Wolfy, just taking in the sight of the omega. He tried to release calming pheromones and whispering reassuring words but that only made the other retreat further.

"Little wolf, please..."

He delicately placed a hand on the others thigh, right over the black patch that was the soulmate mark. 

He may have been reacting selfishly, but over the years the smaller one had been smelling sweeter and sweeter. The Alpha had refused to question it and had instead disregard it as simply the omega approaching the birthing age. 

He knew it wasn't the time, he was kicking himself because Wolfy jumped back in pain after a shock ran through them both. 

"Ah!"

Wolfy was the first to look at the mark, the black was slowly giving way to pastel hues before settling on a gradient of pastel purple, blue and mint green. 

A sobbed growl tore through him as he glared up at Lukas. He stood up, his bare body covered in blood and dirt. His eyes were wide, wild and hurt.

"You... are... my... mate..."

His voice was breaking, his body was trembling and the rouge in him was sparking to life. 

"YOU LEFT ME WHILE HAVING THIS IDEA IN YOUR HEAD THAT I WAS YOUR SOULMATE."

The younger male was ropable. Anger burned inside his eyes and Lukas visibly flinched away, the heat of the others was to much to be near. 

"I'm... I'm sorry."

It was pathetic, Lukas knew that. He knew there was so much more to be said, to be done but he didn't know how. He was confused, hurt and annoyed at himself. 

He was being selfish and he knew that. He shouldn't have hurt Wolfy like that, but he couldn't help it there was a yearning inside of him that speared on his actions. 

The vampire stood up and grabbed Wolfy by the shoulders drawing him in. He ignored the others harsh words and struggling and nuzzled his face into the dirty, yet surprisingly soft skin oh his mates neck. 

What his did next shocked the little wolf into silence. 

"I'm so sorry Wolfy. I didn't want to kill you or hurt you more then I did. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lukas allowed himself to break and shatter, shedding years of locked up tears. The guilt and horrid past they had experienced together finally came crashing down on the Alpha.

"I didn't want to leave you Wolfy, I didn't. But I was thirsty, I was weak and I wanted to drain every ounce of blood you had."

The shaking, shivering and naked mess was stunned into being a statue. His arms hung limply at his side as hot rivulets streamed down his red face.

*Flashback*

"Wolfy, you're so strong. You've made it so far and I am so proud of you." 

Lukas's breath caressed the trembling males neck, the warmness of it caused chills of delight to drip down his spine. A small desperate groan slipped from his chapped lips, it had been so long since he was held by friendly hands. 

The touch starved male allowed a single, stray tear to fall down his ashen face. The red mark and slight bruising from recent beatings were blooming to life like little, twisted flowers. These bruises were the result of an warranted attack by their captures guests. 

The reason this 'guests' were here was to hurt, beat, sexually assault and buy little omegas like the one in the vampires arms. Lukas was terrified for his friend, they might be separated tonight. Just the thought made Lukas's fangs to itch with hunger and blood lust again. 

There was an unintentional struggle within the vampire, he was so thirsty, so hungry and there was a source of food right there in his arms. A small growl filled his throat as the rush of the others blood thumped in his ears.

Wolfy groaned again, the feeling of soft, chapped lips brushing over his scent glands fueled the need to be touched. The fire growing in him did not help the vampire, he licked the scent gland, smirking as a breathy moan came from the other. 

Lukas shivered as the smell of freshly baked bread, mint and burning wood setting on his tongue. His fangs itched again as the blood under his lips began to sing. If Lukas's eyes were visible, and not hidden by closed lids, the world would see that the pupil was completely dilated, almost swallowing the now gold and purple swirls dancing around. 

"What the FUCK!"

Lukas snapped his head up towards the voice and hissed. It was a very big mistake, another wold came rushing forward and lunged itself at Lukas ripping him away from the omega. There was growling and hissing but the smaller male was oblivious as he has slipped into a new head space, the omega space. 

This was new for him, no matter the beatings, the assault or the verbal lashing he had never been successfully fallen into this head space, this had earned the boy the title of 'Rouge Omega'. These omegas were rare as Omega Alphas. Very few can tame these Rouges, and everyone believed this one to be untameable that was until a very hungry Alpha was about to sink his teeth into the boys neck and enjoy a meal. 

"A-Alpha" 

After that moment, Wolfy was dragged away whimpering for his Alpha. That was the night Lukas knew, he knew he needed to get the out of there. 

*end of flashback* 

Wolfy cried out after receiving the flashback that was gifted to him by Fen. Lukas was on his knees now crying and begging for forgiveness, he looked up after the cry and sniffled a little bit as he too had seen the memory. 

Wolfy collapsed onto his mate, it had drained everything he He to shift, experience the flashback and realizing that his mate was a vampire he ran away with from the worse place he had ever been.

"Lukas... Alpha..."

Wolfy sniffled once again and chuckled through his tears, his eyes were dead. 

"Who would have thought? I want to go home." 

Lukas wiped the small rivulets of oceans from Wolfy's face and grinned, his own tears trying up on their own as he watched the sleepy, cried out boy next to him. He could agree with the going home thing... if he had a home.

"I'll take you home. Just, be careful with yourself."

Lukas smiled sheepishly, only just letting it register in his brain that the younger one was in fact naked after his shift. The bashful vampire stood glancing off into the woods of the hunting grounds allowing the other to stand and start walking to where he stashed his bag.

As they walked back, the vampires eyes kept drifting over his little anomaly, his little Rouge. This was bad though because it seemed as if Wolfy knew, he would every now and then turn his head and smirk or even wiggled his tailed butt a little in an attempt to shake his sadness.

Wolfy was used to being naked in front of this man, he had always tried to help the wolf through the shifts that had been made incredibly hard for his younger self. They both thought at one stage he would never be able to shift again. 

"Wolfy... could I... Uh, maybe stay with you tonight. I came in for work, but, um, I never figured out where I was going to be staying because, ya know, money is tight..."

He chewed on his lip, eternally beating himself for asking the one man that he hurt to the point of tears. He felt horrible having to rely on the younger, on his Omega. 

A soft chuckle escaped the wolfs mouth as he turned his head around, they had made it to where the bag was sitting to Wolfy started to tug out cloths to place over his bony, bruised and dirty body. He maintained eye contact with the other as he thought over the request.

"You never really think things through do you? You're lucky I have some spare room, and we need to get you some blood. I know the perfect place. It's quiet, cute and serves blood, or blood in drinks. It is also a shared cafe for all inhabitants of our little city."

He threw his shirt on, taking a moment to stop talking to allow the other soak up the information gifted to him by the kissable lips of his mate. 

"Oh... Those are rare."

Lukas was shocked into following Wolfy blindly. He was picked up the bag and was heading back towards his city. There was no longer and visible sign of blood on his body, so the mortals just nodded and moved passed them after they exited the woods.

"I work at a tattoo parlor so don't worry too much about rent until you have a bit more money anyway. Oh, while on that note, what are you coming here to work as?"

The vampires fave lit up a beautiful red at the question, the walk had flown past them. Lukas knew his little mate was trying to distract himself from what had happened back in the hunting grounds but he also knew they had to talk about it.

"I am a stripper, pole dancer and an entertainer."

He murmured softly just as they opened the door the the small cafe. The entrance was a glass rolling door that gave a small, hard to hear 'ding' that signaled their arrival. 

"I mean, you did know how to move your body and captivate people but I thought after what happened you wouldn't do that again..."

"Well, I got good at it and that's how I fed for a while, I was also getting paid so I continued. It really helped after a while. It felt like I was winning, that I had won. And now, I barely get anxiety attacks while doing my show. I'm glad I didn't give up, I enjoy it too much."


	2. Catching up is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charters: Wolfy, Lukas, Ashlee, Lachlan, Lance and Keith.   
> Warnings: Arguments, blood,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta not happy with how this chapter has been written but it'll be okay. There are so many important parts in it that I can't just backspace it all or even rewrite it, so here it will stay. A shitty piece of writing for all to see. I hope you guys find some enjoyment in it though. I wanted to take a break between the two chapters to give myself time to refresh myself.

The two males were staring at each other intently after Lukas said his peace, they were sizing each other up. The waitress saw this and moved forward to disrupt the ever soaring tension between the two new customers. 

They're small moment was interrupted by the waitress at the counter asking for their order. Of course the half starved vampire was going to order a glass of blood, and the very childish wolf was going to order hot chocolate.

After sitting down and waiting in awkward silence for a few moments until the drinks came out. The quiet sound of porcelain hitting marble rang in the vampires ears until he saw an opportunity to hear his mates voice again. 

"Wait, I thought canines couldn't have cocoa? won't it kill you?"

Lukas was looking quizzically at the younger male, his face was in utter shock when Wolfy took a hole gulp before answering the question with the most straight face he could muster.

"Only in wolf form. I'm a human too ya know, shit like this ain't nothing really. It's only dangerous if I consume it as a wolf." 

The Alpha nodded and sipped his blood taking in the information, because knowing Fen and Wolfy they would attempt to eat chocolate or some other cocoa sweet while in wolf form. It made him chuckle a little bit, that was until he saw his mates confused face.

"It's nothing, just thinking how you'd talk Fen into eating a brownie trying to share the greatness of them."

He laughed again and this time the werewolf joined him, a genuine smile on his face as a comforting memory flowed back to him of his first couple of times shifting when he was living with his mum. 

" I actually did that once, Fen still doesn't let me forget the time I got us both so sick because of it. Looking back now it's funny but then... Oh boy."

He laughed harder, it really had been a messed up, but he was young, he just wanted to share the goodness of chocolate with his closest friend. What else would you expect from an eleven year old. He had shifted early so he hadn't learned everything you can and can't do with your wolf.

While the two had been laughing at the shared memory a couple had quietly slipped into the cafe having spotted Wolfy. The two new comers tiptoed over to the pair and coughed next to the shorter male.

Wolfy yelped with a start and jumped a little in his seat, Lukas was about to jump up when the unknown male started apologizing quickly to the youngster, while the woman was stifling a laugh at the reaction. 

"Lachlan! You piece of SHIT!" 

The younger werewolf was startled and furious but quickly let it go when his eyes met Ashlee's, Wolfy and Ashlee got along like mother and son, and the youngster would often times ask about her. 

"Now, now, Prince. Watch your language."

The flash in her eye gave away that she was very much entertained by small scene in front of her. 

Wolfy bounced out of his chair and practically shoved the older beta away to reach for his mother figure. His face showed excitement and calmness yet screamed happiness when soft arms wrapped around him. 

Lukas watched the two embrace with a soft 'Hmph'. Why wouldn't his mate be like that with him? Was he really that angry at the Alpha that he failed to be happy around him? Even thought his mind was supplying misleading things his heart knew it was wrong. His mate was just... hurt.

"Mama! Mama! I have missed you!"

The Omegas tail swayed happily as he snuggled against the woman, he was relieved that she was here, maybe now he would be able to relax. Maybe he could even talk more freely with Lukas now.

Lukas... his mate... shit... 

Wolfy tapped Ashlee's back three times, a signal he wanted to talk to her in private. He wanted to talk to her, share the good news and the awful news too. While he was thinking two small taps came as the reply. She had agreed. 

"I need to use the bathroom. Mama can you come with me, please?"

The shorter male nodded to Lachlan and Lukas and begged the gods that they be kind to each other in his absence. His feet carried him away before he could hear Ashlee's excuse for going with the fully capable male.

"Wolfy, you okay? What's the matter?"

The male took a deep breathe when they were behind the sound proofed bathroom meant for Omegas and Betas. 

"Lukasismymateandheleftmebehindallthoseyearsagoknowingbutleavingmeinthedarkandnowhe'shereanditkindasucksandI'mstressed."

The younger male didn't know he had closed his eyes until he gingerly opened them up only to find a very confused looking she-wolf. The woman in front of him sighed and hugged the male closer trying to help him breath again.

"Okay Prince, try again. This time slower, mama's got you."

Wolfy was shaking and trying to follow along with the females breathing, letting his chest rise and fall in time with hers before he tried again. 

"Lukas is my mate and he left me behind all those years ago knowing but leaving me in the dark and now he's here and it kinda sucks and I'm stressed. He had a feeling, mama! He had a feeling and he still left me, he was gone for so long! I thought he died!"

The Omega was back to hyperventilating at this point, the arms that were wrapped around him held firm anchoring him to the world. It was another few moments until he could breath properly and not once in those moments did his mama let him go or stop humming. It helped him calm down.

"Lukas, the Vampire that pulled you through the toughest time in your life, helped you with shifting and carried you broken body out of that damn awful place, is sitting out there right now wondering why you're in here and not out there with him. He left you, Prince, because he would've killed you. He was so starved that I bet he ripped apart animals and people alike. I bet he killed those of hiss own kind just to survive. You need to forgive him for his mistakes, just like he has for you."

Ashlee pulled away to look her little adopted pup in the eye to drive her point home. 

"You need to forgive him like I did you pup."

A wall of emotions hit the younger one in the face at that one sentence, the memory was dragged up at just the mention. 

*Flashback* 

"Lachlan? There's something out there." 

The short sound of a broke sniffle caught the werewolves ears causing them to sniff at the air to pinpoint any danger. Not finding anything bitter on the wind the pair went back to their nightly walk. The two were newly mated and needed to stay near each other. 

Ashlee stopped once more when there was a cough, someone was in their territory and sick. This was not goo news.

"Lachlan... what if it's a rouge?"

The males eye widened, he sniffed again inhaling the scent in the air. It was sweet, but sour at the edges, twinges of blood lay on the tip of his senses. An Omega, a bleeding one at that.

"Ashlee..."

His female companion was trudging through the bush lands, towards the Omega. He admired her bravery, she was a fiercely protective woman and that filled Lachlan with happiness and also desire at points. 

A sharp growl let out and the male shot towards his mate with haunting situations running through his head. It was true this male was frightened, frightened for his mate and for himself .

"Now, now little Prince. Calm yourself, we're here to help."

When the older beta appeared on the scene he saw his mate crouching, breathing shallowly and calmly. In front of her a dirty, grimy duel coloured wolf lay nursing his left front paw. With his mate quietly cooing to the young wolf, Lachlan was able to see the blood he had smelt. 

The blood had stained the white of his coat and matted the chocolate side in sickly knots. It was a nightmarish sight, seeing the young wolf bloodied, starved and what seemed to be broken shackles on his ankles. 

Lachlan stepped forward, unaware there was a stick in front of him. When his body weight came in contact with it is snapped rather loudly causing the started youngster to lash out with his teeth. 

It all happened in slow motion for the Omega, one moment a kind lady was talking and humming to him and then the next he thought his captors had reached him and he was once again plunged into the cage. 

He lashed out, striking someone with his spark teeth. They sunk into flesh with a blood curdling squelch. A loud, shrill scream filled the forest around the trio, it was loud and sudden enough to make the attacker slink back with a whine. 

*End flashback*

"I'm sorry, I hurt you that day. I never meant to, I was so scared."

Fresh tears leaked from the males eyes as he looked up to his mother figures eyes. It hurt him to know he hurt someone that literally saved him. Wolfy felt extreme guilt whenever it was brought up.

Ashlee chuckled, the sound was soft and delightful to his furred ears. The woman's cool hands wiped the tears away with such ease that it stopped their flow immediately. 

"It's fine now, little Prince. Lets go back out there and talk about pack stuff and the tattoo you did. Your talent never ceases to amaze me." 

*Lil time skip brought to you via Wolfy and his tailed booty*

"The pack could use some new pack members Wolfy. Especially someone as talented and as kind as you, plus I kind of miss seeing your face around the place."

Wolfy chuckled, the thought of going back to a pack was daunting. After everything that happened before he found the pair made it almost impossible for the male to even see himself as a pack wolf. 

"If I were to ever have a pack, it would be my own. That way, when I find my second mate, our third, we wouldn't be shamed because we'd be the top of it all. Though I know Alpha Jayden and Luna Jay very well, I will have to think more on it. It could be dangerous for myself, and Lukas, especially since Lukas is a vampire."

The older male went to open his mouth but closed it when he saw his mates sideways glance, a soft sigh slipped passed his lips There was a small nod of understanding before the Beta let the conversation drift along.

"Little Prince, your art is coming along so damn well. I mean look at this goddamn piece you did on my man!"

Ashlee was always showering her adopted son with compliments. It was her favorite thing to do. The blush in the youngsters cheeks filled her heart with such warm. 

"Mama... stopppppp."

The flustered Omega dragged out the 'p' as he attempted to hide his face. They has long since ordered some snack type food and were enjoying one another's company. 

"She is right, ubire. Your art is beautiful, the lines are straight and well curved where needed. Also lets just talk about the shading for a moment. How long was the session?"

Lukas leaned forward inspecting the slightly larger Beta and his tattoo. It was honestly well done, anyone with eyesight could tell you that. It impressed the vampire at how much detail and care was put into the large tattoo.

"Is it healing alright, Lachlan?"

The blonde man blushed under such heavy attention from all of those at the table, his navy eyes looked up to meet the sky filled eyes of Lukas. It was uncanny how much they looked like little glimpses of a perfect, cloudless day. 

Vampires eyes were unsettling beautiful, each pair was vivid and detailed. They enchanted their pray with the beautiful colouring and so many died happily staring into the small masterpieces. Very few werewolves and humans compared to these undead pieces of nature. 

"Lachlan?"

The slight tug on his sleeve broke the spell he was unknowingly under, the Beta blushed a soft red turning away from a beautiful, taken man and shook his head. 

"It's taking a bit longer then normal but it is my biggest and all black so I can't complain, I suppose. It's getting really late, you guys have had a long day. We should probably head off."

Ashlee nodded a little and sighed, she missed being around her adopted pup. It was hard when she had to leave him. 

When they all stood the female huffed and walked over to the tall Omega and hugged his mid-section. She was only 4'9, while the raven haired Omega was 5'4. There wasn't must difference but it was enough to mistake their relationship roles.

"I love you, mama. Take care of yourself, I need to come over more and see you guys and talk to Alpha Jayden and Luna Jay. I might help the pack more to see if I'm finally ready."

The older lady sniffled a little and nodded, she stood on her tippytoes and kissed her pups forehead. She seemed somewhat relieved to hear the news.

"Bring Lukas with you, you know the Alpha would love to meet him. He misses you, especially since you used to cause so much trouble. It's so... quiet without you. Promise me you'll be around more often."

She received a nod and smiled. Her heart was thumbing in her chest, this was going to be the time she asked him.

"We can adopt you, you know. It may not do anything legally... but, but we can do it. We can even to the ritual so that we can finally share a link so that we can talk more."

The ritual, were an orphaned pup mixes blood with one or more parental figure. It is also common among parents of mates. The ritual was a high honour among werewolves, it allowed the family to have a link (one that would be born along with a pup) and have a stronger family connection. It was similar to the one preformed by Alphas and Lunas for initiated wolves.

Wolfy's smile in that moment was blinding, of course the small trio had talked about it but no one had asked bluntly like this. It would be official, mama would be his Mama. His excitement sparked and he lifted the smaller woman and spun around. The two shared a heart felt moment while the Alpha and male Beta stood back, large smiles on their faces. 

"Yes! I'm gonna be adopted!" 

There was pure happiness sparking in the air as Wolfy gently placed his Mama back on the ground and twirled on his own. The three other adults chuckled softly as his antics and slowly made their way out of the shop. 

It wasn't until they were out in the open air that they said their official goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Wolfy was leading his Alpha back home by his hand, his backpack on his back and a happy skip in his step. The new that he was wanted and going to be adopted made his day. How could it get any fucking better?

They were close to home when a six foot two god crossed their path a slightly smaller one followed behind him. Their scents drifted passed Wolfys sensitive nose causing him to haphazardly let go of his Alpha and run up to the pair from behind. 

The high pitch squeal that left Wolfys lips when he had the pair in his arms caused the Omega to cower away. The taller male spun around, his hand fisted making the raven haired Omega to drop his head and duck under the swing. 

"You BASTARD! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

Wolfy became angry and used the taller Omega as leverage, kicking the Prime Alpha in the chest, knocking him back a little. He chuckled in triumph until his hand was grabbed and he was flying in the air up and over the brunets head. A small squeak was heard as Lukas rushed over, he winced at the impacted and was about to round on the other Alpha until he heard giggling. 

"My mate is insane." 

Whispered Lukas as he watched the shorter of the four hope up with some difficulty, an agreeing hum came from his side. The two Alphas watched the Omegas hug and laugh a little at the antics of a few moments ago. 

"Lance! It's so good to see you again! Why haven't you stopped by the store recently? DID YOU FIND A NEW TATTOO ARTIST?!"

The raven haired Omega pushed the brunet male away and faked an offended gasp, it was clear that he was playing. Very clear in fact the other Omega laughed hysterically and pushed the Rouge Omegas should jokingly. 

"For a tattoo artist you're funny. No, no, Keith and I just got back from seeing the rest of the team. It was our monthly meet up, I missed my pup a lot. We had to extend our stay with them to nest and catch up. Pidge is doing so well, I'm so proud of their accomplishments!"

Lance was gushing about his pup and their meet while Keith and Lukas were standing off to the side slightly brooding at being left out of the reunion. The pair of Omega's noticed and nodded, they had made a plan without even thinking. This was going to be fun for the pair.

"Why don't we head back to yours Lance, maybe we can build your nest. After all your heat is soon, a week before mine if I remember correctly."

"That's a perfect idea, Wolfy! Lets go!"

Without even consulting the two sulking Alphas the boys wrapped their fingers together and raced off towards Lance's and Keith's apartment.

The small group of four made it to Lance and Keiths apartment without so much of an issue. The Omega pair were talking back and forth about tattoos, nesting, their mates (who were still sulking) and Pidge. It was nice to catch up with the other Omega since their meetings were getting rarer and rarer. 

Lance and Wolfy were hand in hand when they entered the lounge room, they were still so absorbed in each other. 

"Well, these two won't be shutting up anytime soon. I'm Keith, I'm guessing you're Wolfys' mate?"

The vampire nodded, his eyes still trained on his mate. He had only just got him back and really didn't want to let him go, from his sight or his side. 

"Yeah, the names Lukas. Thank you for having us here, Keith, especially on such short notice."

They were both aware that this meeting was coincidental, but the two were planning something. They could just feel it. 

While Lukas's attention was diverted ever so slightly away from his little rouge, the pair slipped away. Their quiet escape went smoothly with neither tripping or alerting the Alpha's of their disappearance. Omegas hated their nests being disturb, especially by Alphas. 

When they were safely locked in Lance's nesting room the taller, broader and older Omega turned on the rouge and huffed, he clearly wasn't happy about something. Wolfy had a feeling he knew what that something was and he knew he was going to get in trouble with the motherly male. 

"Spill it, Wolfy. I know you haven't had a heat yet. Don't make up some bullshit excuse, Wolfy. He hasn't been around you for more then 6 hours."

Lance was glaring at Wolfy, his baby blue eyes boring into the soul of the younger. Wolfy averted his gaze, the older male gave a soft growl before stepping forward.

You've been taking them again. Wolfy, they aren't good for you and you know it, you'll fuck yourself over like I almost did. Now please, stop taking them like you promised."

The 6 foot male wrapped his arms around Wolfy, a sigh leaving his lips when the other wrapped his arms around Lance. Lance tucked his face into the youngsters neck and nuzzled, scenting his friend. 

Even though they hadn't talked about it, Wolfy knew Lance saw him as his other pup. He wasn't as motherly with the rouge because he knew the other male had a good mother figure in his life now. 

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it anymore. I hate being alone, Lance. It's not like I can ask you to come be with me, you'll just go back into heat too and then it'll be worse..."

Wolfy choked back a small sob, for the third time in just 12 hours he was crying. He hated crying and being weak, he just wanted everything to be okay and normal and this, this wasn't normal. 

"Come on, I think it's nesting time. You need to nest more at least, it will help. Take it from me."

And he did, Wolfy stepped back and watched the Omega slip past him, walking deeper in to the fairy light lit room. The soft glow of fairy lights calmed them both as they got on hands and knees crawling around grabbing blankets, pillows and clothes and arranging them into the perfect nest. 

It had been an hour and half before the two Alphas realized their boys had gone missing, how had it been so long? Well you see, Keith was telling Lukas all about their time in space as voltron an the stupid rivalry him and his mate had, he even told him how they didn't know he was an Omega until the male slipped up and asked Allura for some pregnancy pills. 

"I'll go to Lance's nesting room, they said something about nest building. Stay here, Wolfy get over protective of Lance and the nest, especially if Lance is sleeping."

"He really hasn't changed. He used to be like that with the other Omegas back at the compound, I swear he still think he is there..."

Lukas diverted his eyes away from the Prime Alpha, guilt was swirling in his stomach. He left his mate, it was for his sake that he left, but he left none the less. 

Keith stood in the hall, having moved from their position at the kitchen bar, starring intently at the other Alpha, he nodded in understanding and hung his head. He whispered his reply to the internal questions filling the vampires head.

"I did the same."

He walked away, down the hall following it until it ended at the door he wanted. Quietly the Prime Alpha grabbed the door knob, the metal was cold under his fingertips, and turned it. The door opened easily and displaying the softly lit room. 

He stepped in and sniffed lightly at the air, it was dusted with sweetness. Keith growled and quickly moved the the nest only to see Wolfy sitting there on his hunches growling at the Alpha. This side of the Omega always made him sit on edge, a pissed off, defensive rouge Omega rivaled a Prime Alpha. Protectiveness verse strength, it would be an even match, especially a wolf that could easily be ranked as a Lead Assassin or even a warrior. 

"Wolfy, now isn't the time to get over protective with my mate, he's in pre-heat and I will rip you to pieces if you do not step away from him. Please."

Much like Alpha's, a Rouge Omega could be tempted by other Omegas heats, while it it wasn't as strong for them as it was for Alphas it was still there. Keith was trying to keep himself leveled by remembering that the small ones Alpha was just down the hall, he didn't need a brawl around his highly skittish, when in heat, Omega. This situation was risky, if a fight broke out the Alpha in Keith would be kicked into over drive, which would be heightened being a Prime Alpha. 

"Fuck."

Keith growled, lowly. The sound rumbled from his chest, it was raw and directed right at the rouge standing over the top of his mate.


End file.
